


Panic! At The Disco Super Hot One-Shot

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic! At The Disco Super Hot One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panic!_at_the_Disco#Band_members

Brendon was watching the girlsgirlsboys video and moan “oh wow you sure are hot mr. urie” he whispered doing the swingy baloney thing but like with one person he couldn’t process how hot he was, his favorite member of panic at the disco was so freakin hot,!!!!! he relucatnly gott up from the SUPER HOT VIDEO and loooked in the full lenght mirror installed in his bed and squealed” OMG ITS PANIC AT THE DISCO IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” suddenly brendon urie jumped out of hte mirrro wearin the NOTHING and said “anything 4 u bby,,, i guess you could call our ship,,,,,,,,panic! at the disco^2" so panic at the disco started to parallel park the porpoise and all the brendons felll into the hell with the waving arms like in that raelly gay satan video and all the brendons began to multiply and he was STILL DOIN THE HORIZONTAL MAMBO WITH HIMSELF!!!!!! but then it was too much for brendon urie number one to handle so he broke up panic at the disco and subsequnetly split in two because panic at the disco dangled the diddly doo with panic at the disco and that would be too much to handle the end

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite member of panic at the disco is panic at the disco


End file.
